This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study was designed to assess the immunogenicity of a vaccine comprised of class I- and class II-restricted peptides in patients with advanced melanoma. The objectives of this study are to (a) test whether inclusion of melanoma-derived class II MHC-restricted helper peptides augments CD8+ T-cell responses, (b) test whether inclusion of melanoma-derived class II MHC-restricted helper peptides affects the persistence of CD8+ T-cell responses, and (c) evaluate the effects of cyclophosphamide on the immunogenicity of a peptide-based vaccine.